


Manos

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [12]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Algún fetiche con las manos, o simplemente otra perspectiva.
Relationships: Changmin/Yoochun/Junsu/Jaejoong
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Manos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Esto no se si tiene sentido, pero es lo que salió con la palabra en cuestión.

Las manos de Yoochun inspiran a Jaejoong, cuando sujeta el micro suavemente a punto de caer, pero no, porque sus manos no se pierden una. Están al tanto de todo y todos aunque permanezcan quietas o relajadas, rompen el tempo amortiguando las notas discordantes para no acabar con la armonía.

Jaejoong no se cansa, por eso ni siquiera se preocupa por lo ajeno cuando busca su contacto, sin pudor aunque miles de ojos escudriñen curiosos el sabe que la historia es entre las manos de Yoochun y sus ganas. Las que sirven el soju para tragar las palabras duras, las que abrazan y acarician para recuperar el sueño, adora esas manos y no se cansa.

Yoochun busca las manos de Junsu las que recuperan los pedazos, y los une, atento y cuidadoso, disfruta de la precisión y el cuidado con el que atesora las partituras, le maravilla con la misma intensidad de la primera vez el cariño y la dedicación con la que vive cada paso que da.

Sus manos equilibran el resto de su cuerpo mientras baila, te sujetan cuando intuye que vas a caer, y Yoochun sabe a ciencia cierta que le ayudará si alguna vez se cae. 

Junsu busca las manos de Changmin, las que ordenan su mundo, las que acarician sin que te des cuenta, son suaves y esquivas, hay días que se esconden del mundo, pero sabe que siempre están ahí. A veces las busca inconscientemente y su compañero de habitación se ríe de él, pero le da el abrazo o la caricia que necesita. Ese pequeño toque que difumina la realidad es el que anhela sin darse cuenta.. 

Son manos que no se detienen y apenas se quejan, suben y bajan recordando con claridad hacia donde se va, y guían sin pudor. 

Changmin sabe que las manos de Jaejoong campan a sus anchas, hacen y deshacen, rápidas, rotundas, cariñosas y apasionadas, es capaz de romper, destrozar arrasar y atravesar barreras. 

Le gusta ver como cocina, cuan lejos queda la vida en esos momentos perdidos que dan por buenos, al fin y al cabo el mundo no se acaba. Está bien, incluso es bueno para y ver como Jaejoong hace magia y sus manos sacan el conejo de la chistera y convierten un día de esos en algo que merece la pena.


End file.
